


Such Talent Should Be Recognized

by dexstarr



Series: dark arts last writer standing [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: darkarts_ldws, Gen, Hogwarts, Marauders' Era, Sectumsempra, Young Severus Snape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 20:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12019947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dexstarr/pseuds/dexstarr
Summary: If onlySectumsemprahad worked properly.





	Such Talent Should Be Recognized

**Author's Note:**

> _Harry Potter_ is not mine and no profit is made from this work. Written for the LJ community [darkarts-ldws](https://darkarts-ldws.livejournal.com).

Severus eyed the roll of parchment with trepidation. The letter wasn’t in a red envelope so it wasn’t a Howler; he had half-expected one from Potter’s mother. But then again, it wasn’t Potter’s style to go running to his mummy.  
  
No, Potter and his gang of imbeciles would wait until he was unaware — which would  _never_  happen again — and then attack him. Severus’s lips drew back in a thin, angry line at the memory of their last attack, how Potter had hung him upside down in the air, so that everyone could see his old underpants.   
  
If only  _Sectumsempra_  had worked properly.   
  
Severus had written the spell down in his Potions text months ago when he’d found it in a library book; his first try with it had been against Potter. The results had been disappointing — the description had said that  _Sectumsempra_  would slash and severely scar the victim. He assumed that the non-verbal casting was why it hadn’t ruined Potter’s face. But Severus hadn’t been able to risk saying the incantation aloud, because he couldn’t let the teachers find out he was reading books from the Restricted Section without permission.   
  
Pushing those thoughts out of his mind, Severus unfurled the parchment and began to read.   
  
_Severus,_  
  
It has been a few years since we last spoke, but I have been keeping an eye on you. One of my contacts at Hogwarts informed me that you recently used a Dark spell against a classmate, one James Potter. I understand the spell did not work properly, as Potter isn’t in St. Mungo’s, but perhaps that is best. I would hate to see such a promising talent locked in Azkaban for defending himself from a malicious prank.   
  
As you may know, I am always looking for wizards who are willing to experiment and use such spells. Mulciber also told me that you have a skilled hand with Potions, but that Slughorn has not invited you to join his club, which I find a shame. Such talent should be recognized.   
  
If you are willing, I would like to introduce you to someone who would properly appreciate your talents with the Dark Arts and Potions. I believe you know of whom I speak, considering who your friends are at Hogwarts. We are very interested in your abilities.   
  
Lucius Malfoy  
  
Severus stared at the letter, his eyes wide. He had expected a detention or worse — not  _this_.   
  
Across the Great Hall, he saw Lily sit next to Potter, and then saw the prat put his arm around her back. Scowling, he pulled a piece of parchment from his bag.  
  
_Lucius,_  
  
I look forward to speaking with you.  
  
Severus

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally written in December 2010, for Round One, Challenge One, of [darkarts-ldws](https://darkarts-ldws.livejournal.com). The prompt was _Sectumsempra_ , and Lucius Malfoy/any canon character.
> 
> Come visit me on [tumblr!](http://galacticcoyote.tumblr.com/)


End file.
